I Believe In a Happy Endings
by kittylover529
Summary: Kuki loses everything she ever loved and somehow she ended up with all of them again...KxW 3/4 Ch 2 Abby's explaination...if youre pretty religious please do not read.


_I don't own like anything…_

_Just so you know_

_Italics is Kuki's Poem (sorry if the poems bad!)_

* * *

I drove up to the highest place I knew and the place I know he'll go and he'll find her last note…I sat down on the gavel and started writing…

_I am __**done**_

_You could've came after me_

_You could've stopped me_

_You could've told the truth_

_And everything would be fine right now_

I sniffled as I wrote my poem for **him **the so called 'love' of my life…

_You could've held me and told me what happened_

_You could've kissed my cheek and asked to explain_

_You could've pled to me saying that I was wrong_

_You could've told me she meant nothing to you_

_But you didn't_

! was crying now just wishing why couldn't one of these things have happened?

_You told me you loved me despite my kids_

_You said I was beautiful with no make up_

_You said I was smart not some dumb girl_

_You said you cared about my past_

_You lied_

Kuki gulped and took a deep breath as she continued writing.

_Every single thing you said was a lie_

_Every single hour was time I'll never get back_

_Every single kiss was a betrayal_

_Every single thought was a waste_

_Every single wish I hoped would happen…didn't_

How could he do this to me?! I thought loved Wa- I can't even say think his name…I gulped down the pain.

_Everything you told me you would never do_

_You did it…_

_You hurt me_

_You scared me_

_You put me through pain_

_You __**killed**__ my children_

_You __**lied**_

_And you cheated on me…_

I couldn't believe I was writing this!

_She was one of my best friends_

_She was the one who cared about me_

_She took it back_

_She said you kissed her first and started it all_

_She apologized…_

I sighed and remembered the day I forgave Michelle…Numbuh 10.

_I forgave her_

_I cared about you_

_I adored you_

_I treated you right_

_I just never got around to loving you_

I looked down from the cliff that could kill me if the wind decides to sigh and pull me over the edge.

_Now I don't have anyone_

_Now I don't have anything_

_Now I don't want to live_

_Now…it's all over_

_Now I die_

I nailed the poem to the tree that he goes to whenever he feels confused.

_I won't miss you anymore_

_I won't regret it anymore_

_I won't be hurt anymore_

_I'll be in a better place and find someone worthy_

_Of me_

_xoxo__ Kuki_

Then I looked down and sighed. "KUKI!!" I heard _him_ shout to me I turned for him to see the grave expression on my face. I felt slightly more satisfied when he cringed.

"I…I loved you!" And that was the worst thing he could say that he lov_**ed **_me. I felt my heart crumple up and felt it break. "I don't even wish that loved you too…" And I jumped.

-

"Wha? Where am I? Where's Walter?(a/n =D sorry to disappoint you! Wally isn't bad guys!)" I asked some guy who was wearing an all white tux, I squinted because it was really bright and his tux reflected off the sun then blinked amazed… "WALLY?!" I screamed running into his arms.

"Where are we?" I asked him widening my eyes despite the bright light. Wally laughed and I heard his voice crystal clear for the first time in a year but it felt like 10 years! "Why don ya geuss?" he asked me his accent dripping on every word.

"You died…a year ago in a…" I broke out into a smile, and I realized this was the first time in half a year I smiled! "I'm in…h-hea-heaven?" I stuttered grinning then I frowned.

"This is a…dream isn't it?!" I started crying and plopped to the floor and it was really soft! I felt the floor again and felt the softness…I looked down and saw what looked like a…a cloud?

"That means…" I gaped at Wally who was smirking… then our kids came out from behind him. "Willy? Sally?" I gasped and kissed their heads.

"How does it work here? I…" I looked down and saw I was in a pure white dress. I looked up at Wally for an answer and he sighed.

"It's really comp-leh-cahted…" Wally looked at me and sighed. "You can age to whateva as high as 150 and as low as 1 years old…regard less on how old you _were_! Somethin about if you never lived life to its fullest..." Wally grinned at me.

I gulped "Is everyone else here?" I asked Wally. He nodded happily "They died at such a young age well ag_es_" Wally shrugged "But onlay people who are good come here…the others go to eh…" Wally's voice trailed off he was never happy with the word…

"Yeah…so…do I get to see them?!"

* * *

_Usually I don't do anything with angst.. but a little wasn't be too bad right? Eh...it was nice writing..._

KIT KAT!


End file.
